The reason
by bethovina
Summary: Sakura and Shaoran found a reason to survive..


Tau a tutti amici miei!

Come state?avete già ucciso qualche prof?Avete già scoperto che fra i continenti ci sono anche Canada,Giappone e Cina?no?strano...Eppure dovrebbero saperlo tutti..bah...

Lo so che dovrei aggiornare prima o poi perché è dal dieci gennaio che non aggiorno però...ehm...=_='...non ho scuse lo so...T^T...perdonooooooo!(perdono?c'hai fatto un favore ndvoi)(T^T...ah grazie...ndme)(prego ndvoi)(*me e giacomino sul tetto di casa*al tre leo chan?ndme-1 2 3 via ndleochan)(nuo!ferma qui!ndAngel)(eh^ma che centri tu qua?non dovevi startene nel diario dello sclero?um?ndme)(*T^T*ma come?io cerco di salvarti e tu mi dici che dovevo starmene nel diario dello sclero?ndAngel)(sisi,esatto^o^ ndme)(T^T...leo chan?arrivo...ndAngel)(ma che leo chan!tu non stavi facendo il salame sulla sedia?ndme)(ah già...sad..ndangel)(tornacindme)(ok...sad..ndangel )...

Comuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunque!questa shottina è dedicata ad una persona molto speciale per me,in questo giorno davvero unico per tutti gli innamorati...*_*

Ai,Aishiteru!(mi dispiace di aver deluso le tue aspettative su prima o poi xD ma dovrai accontentarti!oh,e scusami per la bugia :P)  
supplico,non usare mai pi per il resto della tua vita il profumo!

The reason

Era circa metà febbraio...

Nella città di Tomoeda quel tipico freddo invernale fungeva da padrone..

Una leggera nebbiolina racchiudeva la città rendendola quasi eterea...un leggero venticello strisciava tra le strade di Tomoeda ,ululando come solo un lupo sa fare.

Le nuvole giocavano tra di loro,rincorrendosi e mescolandosi,creando splendide sfumature nel cielo...nascondendo quell'azzurro ghiaccio e quel timido sole invernale...il tutto era racchiuso da un silenzio sacro...

Solo il vento...solo il chiacchiericcio di qualche passante...d'un tratto però...qualcosa accadde...

Era mezzogiorno...

Si sentì prima il suono di una campanella,dopodiché il caos più totale...

Una folla di studenti si riversò nel cortile del liceo Sejo,uscendo dal cancello principale spingendo qua e là,riversandosi tutta in strada...

Tutti gli studenti si accingevano a tornare velocemente alle proprie abitazioni,per pranzare e ,subito dopo provvedere ai regali per il giorno di San Valentino...

Due ragazze chiacchieravano allegramente fuori al cancello appoggiate al muretto,aspettando un giovane ragazzo cinese...(i puntini sospensivi sono per farmi riprendere dal pensiero di Shao ndme)

T"Allora Sakura hai deciso cosa regalare a Shaoran domani?"chiese la giovane daidouji con aria innocente.

S"..c-come?...e perché dovrei...cioè...io non..."balbettò arrossendo visibilmente.

T"Ah,certo,a te Shaoran non piace..."pronunciò con un sorrisino malizioso sulle labbra"andiamo Sakura-chan!non puoi prendere in giro anche me!ti conosco benissimo!si vede lontano un miglio che ti piace!"

S"...Bhe...anche se fosse...L-lui..."continuò balbettando"...Shaoran..."

Sh"dimmi Sakura!"esordì il ragazzo sbucando da dietro alle spalle della piccola Kinomoto.

S"AAAAA!..."urlò la ragazza dallo conto che non aveva fatto una figura poi così bella cercò di  
giustificarsi "AAA...Shaoran!proprio te cercavo!"

Sh"dimmi pure "pronunciò sorridendo dolcemente.

S"ecco...io...cioè...ero qui che...perchè...ehm..."

T"era qui con me e pensavamo di organizzare una festa nella baita di mia madre domani ci verresti?"concluse sicura.

Era certa che Shaoran non si sarebbe mai lasciato scappare un'occasione del genere per dichiararsi a Sakura.

Ormai ci provava da diverso tempo,eppure tutte le volte era sempre stato interrotto.

Sh"certamente!sarei davvero felice di venire con voi!"esclamò con un sorriso a 32 denti.

T"Bene,allora domani pomeriggio partiremo con il jet di mia madre,arriveremo in meno di mezz'ora"proclamò contenta.

Sh"va bene,io adesso vado,ho delle commissioni da sbrigare prima di tornare a vediamo domani ragazze!Ciao Sakura!"pronunciò sorridendo e correndo via.

Quando Shaoran si allontanò,Sakura si voltò verso Tomoyo guardandola con gratitudine.

S"ti ringrazio davvero tanto Tomoyo-chan...non sapevo cosa dire...come al solito sono brava solo a combinare pasticci" disse arrossendo un pò,ed abbassando lo sguardo colpevole.

T"Ma no Sakura,non devi ringraziarmi,e poi non è vero che sei brava solo a far pasticci,sei solo è proprio per questo che ci sono io"disse tomoyo con una strana luce negli occhi che spaventò parecchio la povera Sakura,che si ritrovò ad essere trascinata da un treno in corsa.

S"Tomoyo ma...dove mi stai portando!"

T"Fidati di me...devi essere preparata per domani!dovrai dichiararti a Shaoran!forza!

Tomoyo condusse Sakura a casa sua dove pranzarono,dopodiché la portò in centro per provvedere ad altre faccende...un pochino più importanti...

Il pomeriggio passò velocemente tra compere e chiacchiere,finché non arrivò sera...Sakura restò a casa di tomoyo,poiché l'indomani mattina avrebbero dovuto fare qualche ultimo acquisto...

Sakura era in camera di Tomoyo che sfogliava una rivista per ragazze,mentre la giovane Daidouji fissava con circospezione tutti gli articoli comprati durante il pomeriggio.

T"HO DECISO!"

S"um...cosa Tomoyo-chan?"chiese sakura scendendo dalle nuvole.

T"bhe,voglio che per la tua dichiarazione tu abbia comunque una mia creazione,quindi questi abiti che abbiamo preso quest'oggi sono completamente inutili!mi metto subito a lavoro!così anche domani potrò riprenderti con uno dei miei abiti!"pronunciò la ragazza entusiasta con una luce perversa negli occhi,e le mani strette al cuore.

Sakura fissò sconvolta la sua amica...era proprio incorreggibile...nonché impazzita...

D'un tratto un pensiero sfiorò la mente di Sakura,riportandola alla realtà...

Tomoyo si accorse subito dell'espressione triste dipinta sul volto dell'amica e non tardò a chiederle spiegazioni.

T"Cosa c'è Sakura?non sei contenta?non vuoi?"

Sakura quasi come se si fosse risvegliata da un sogno,alzò lo sguardo triste verso la ragazza dai capelli corvini e con un sorriso amaro le fece cenno di no col capo.

T"E allora cosa c'è che non va?"chiese sedendosi sul letto accanto a Sakura.

S"nulla è che...io...io non me la sento di dichiararmi...non solo perché sono timida ma...anche perché...rovinerei solo un'amicizia...so perfettamente che Shaoran non prova nulla per me...del resto...come potrebbe?..."chiese a sua volta con le lacrime agli occhi.

T"Perché dici così?cosa c'è di male?"

S"...andiamo Tomoyo...lui è...è perfetto...e io invece...sono...sono una pasticciona ,una stupida,sono...sono il contrario...lui non può innamorarsi di me...è impossibile..."concluse mentre una lacrima le solcò la guancia rosea.

T"Sakura...amica mia..."disse tomoyo in un sospiro...

Non poteva tradire Shaoran rivelando tutto a Sakura,però non le piaceva vedere l'amica in quelle condizioni...

T"Fidati di me Sakura...fallo senza chiedermi il perché...capirai tutto molto presto..."

Sakura alzò lo sguardo interrogativo verso Tomoyo,che le sorrise e le diede un leggero bacio sulla guancia.

T"su,ora riposa,domani sarà una giornata molto faticosa per te,e molto divertente per me!"

S"eheh...ehm...aiuto...T^T"

Il giorno seguente le due ragazze si svegliarono di buon ora per terminare i preparativi,che la mente geniale di Tomoyo aveva argutamente calcolato,e dei quali Sakura ignorava anche i particolari più stupidi.

Finalmente arrivò sera...Sakura e tomoyo si avviarono prima alla baita per preparare i vari viveri,mentre gli altri li avrebbero raggiunti subito dopo.

Tutto era pronto,e Sakura era a dir poco splendida...

Tomoyo le aveva preparato un vestitino rosso(o volevo metter color pesca,ma dati recenti avvenimenti che riguardavano una pesca[non riguardano te peach xD] ho evitato...se ci penso ancora mi prude sigh..ndme)a bretelline che arrivava fino al ginocchio,ed era fasciato sotto al seno da un nastrino rosa,e sotto delle bamboline del medesimo colore.I capelli erano lasciati cadere lisci sulle spalle.

Finalmente gli invitati arrivarono,e tra essi anche Shaoran,che rimase per tre quarti d'ora circa(ti metto il circa solo per non dire che era un'ora e mezza che la fissavi=_=' ndme)a fissare la giovane in tutto il suo splendore.

La festa incominciò,e Sakura sentendosi osservata arrossì e si sedette cercando di scemare un pò l'imbarazzo.

Tomoyo nel frattempo le andò incontro porgendole un bicchiere di Coca cola facendole l'occhiolino e sorridendole rassicurante.

Sakura lo accettò ricambiando il sorriso,che però al contrario di quello di tomoyo era molto irrequieto.

Tomoyo si allontanò da Sakura avvicinandosi ad una delle tende poste per creare un'atmosfera un pò più romantica,e silenziosamente pronunciò "Eriol?dove sei?"

E"sono qui!"rispose l'inglese afferrando daidouji per un polso e trascinandola con sé dietro la tenda.

T"allora hai preparato tutto?"

e"si,sta tranquilla,tutto pronto,entro stasera si dichiareranno...Eiko è già pronta!sta a vedere!"

Mentre i due tramavano Sakura aveva incominciato a vagare tra i suoi pensieri,completamente dimentica della situazione.

D'un tratto però alzò lo sguardo e vide una cosa che avrebbe preferito non vedere mai...

C'era Shaoran al centro della pista,che abbracciava una ragazza dolcemente e sembrava sembrò quasi che i due si scambiassero un bacio,e in quel momento le crollò il mondo addosso.

Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime,e velocemente si alzò e uscì fuori dalla saletta,andando a rifugiarsi sul terrazzo.

Nel frattempo Shaoran,che si era ritrovato una ragazza che neppure conosceva avvinghiata ,vide Sakura guardarlo sconcertata e scoppiare in lacrime,prima di uscire fuori.

Il cuore gli si spezzò in due,non era sicuro di aver provocato lui quella reazione,ma non gl'interessava da cosa era stata provocata,voleva solo consolarla...qualsiasi cosa fosse successa...

Si staccò quella specie di piovra da dosso e seguì velocemente Sakura,passando tra le varie coppie che ballavano.

Nel frattempo Sakura era fuori,su dal terrazzo...

Si era appoggiata delicatamente al parapetto,mentre calde lacrime percorrevano copiosamente il suo viso.

Era arrabbiata,e ferita nel profondo...sentiva il cuore spezzato in due,avrebbe desiderato strapparselo e gettarlo via...voleva prendersela con lui...eppure...non poteva...sapeva perfettamente che lui non provava nulla per lei...lui aveva perfettamente ragione...era lei che era sbagliata...era lei che sbagliava sempre ad innamorarsi delle persone...

sh"Sakura..."pronunciò il ragazzo poggiando una mano sulla spalla di quest'ultima.

A quel contatto Sakura si sentì rabbrividire,e non seppe perché,ma provò un forte ribrezzo verso quel ragazzo che l'aveva ferita a quel modo,senza neppure saperlo.

Non volle incolparlo,non volle dir niente,semplicemente scostò la mano di lui continuando a piangere,evitando accuratamente di guardarlo negl' occhi.

Shaoran rimase molto colpito dal suo gesto...ma ciò che lo sconvolse furono i suoi occhi... così tristi...così rassegnati e spenti...Sentì una forte fitta al cuore,e non potè fare a meno di stringerla forte a sè,anche se quest'ultima si ribellava,seppur debolmente...

Sh"ti prego...dimmi cos'hai ti supplico...che cosa è successo...chi è che ti ha fatto questo..."sussurrò all'orecchio della giovane Sakura.

A quel punto però,la ragazza sentì una forte rabbia e con forze riuscì a liberarsi dall'abbraccio di lui,strattonandolo via e guardandolo con sguardo arrabbiato.

S"hai anche il coraggio di chiedermi cos'ho...dovresti saperlo no?"disse trattenendo a stento i singhiozzi.

Il giovane la fissò sconcertato...

Sh"non...non capisco..."

S"non capisci...bene te lo dico io...da dove iniziamo...ah si...diciamo che sono più di due anni che io sono innamorata persa di te,e anche se so perfettamente che a te non te ne può fregar di meno di me,almeno potresti aver avuto il buon gusto di non baciare quella ragazza davanti a me...visto che l'hanno capito tutti che sono innamorata di te,e non credo tu faccia eccezione !"

Sakura pronunziò il tutto con una rabbia e un'amarezza tale che il suo tono di voce a mano a mano che proseguiva diventava sempre più basso,finché non scoppiò a piangere per davvero,e non si voltò dal lato opposto a quello di Shaoran,per impedire a quest'ultimo di guardarla.

Voleva star da sola,non voleva più sentirlo,nè vederlo,e sperava che shaoran cogliesse questo messaggio...

Invece fu l'opposto...

Il ragazzo infatti dopo un attimo di esitazione la strinse forte a sè,quasi come per rincuorarla,e dopodiché le alzò il viso,incatenando i suoi occhi color dell'ambra in quelli smeraldo di lei.

Sh"ti giuro Sakura su quello che vuoi,che non c'è una cosa al mondo che amo più di te...ti prego devi credermi..."le sussurrò mentre anche la sua voce incominciò a tremare"quella ragazza io neppure la conosco,non so da dove sia sbucata fuori..."

Per un momento gli occhi di Sakura tremarono,come anche il suo cuore...voleva credergli...ma aveva paura...una paura terribile che lui la stesse prendendo in giro...

Eppure quando notò che anche lui aveva incominciato a piangere ebbe solo il desiderio di stringerlo a sè e vederlo sorridere...

S"Per...per favore...non piangere..."sussurrò con voce rotta dal pianto.

sh"devi credermi...ti supplico..."la implorò prendendole il viso tra le mani...

Sakura arrossì e abbandonò definitivamente il suo timore e la sua arrabbiatura,ricambiando l'abbraccio del giovane cinese.

Quest'ultimo al sentirla così vicino arrossì,mentre il suo cuore incominciò a battere mille volte più veloce...

Notò un timido sorriso sulle labbra di Sakura,e fu proprio quello a dargli coraggio,per alzarle delicatamente il viso e sussurrarle ad un centimetro dalla bocca un timido "Ti amo" prima di unire le sue labbra con quelle di lei...si staccarono e incatenarono i loro occhi...sorrisero entrambe e sakura esclamò "buon san valentino amore mio"prima di riunire nuovamente le sue labbra a quelle di Shaoran.

T"oh!come mi piacciono le storie col lieto fine!ripreso tutto Eriol?um?eriol?dove sei?"

E"qui sotto...ehm..."

Tomoyo solo allora si rese conto di esser leggermente seduta sul povero elfo,ehm,pardon,ragazzo ed esclamò un divertiti "OPS!"

WOW!per le occasioni speciali le mie storie fanno ancora più schifooooooooooooo!che record!ihi!

tesoro mio sei la mia vita!

TAU RAGAZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!;)))))))

Sakura Bethovina


End file.
